Richard's Princess
by IhateNRHS570
Summary: The future for Richard Wellington after being release from prison. I couldn't really think of a good summery .
1. Chapter 1: Crazy In Love

**A/N: If you don't know who Richard Wellington is, you can look it up on YouTube by typing phoenix wright Ace Attorney Justice For All Case 1.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Crazy In Love<p>

Richard's Narration

Ahh, good evening my name is Richard Wellington, drifting virtuoso and I would like to tell you about a story about a time where I...fell in love. I know all of you are wondering how could a first-rate genius like myself could fall in love when obviously there are a little amount of people like me around...well it all started after I was...release from that awful prison that I was sent to by that horrid spiked hair lawyer and...wait where was I? Ah, yes when I fell in love of course.

I was in a café on the upper east side of town drinking a delicious cup of mocha when all of a sudden...she appeared, this beautiful woman about my age with a lovely figure, a beautiful shade of dark blue hair that came right down to her beautiful legs...her eyes so blue as the night sky, she was wearing an adorable red kimono and she was holding a Japanese fan to her face making her look absolutely astounding...well long story short...she was gorgeous.

As a gentleman as I am I walked over to her, bowed and said "well, hello miss my name is Richard Wellington and your name?" I reached over to take her hand, but was swatted away. I looked over and saw two little girls behind her, they were about the age of 13 I guess and they both looked alike, but one had blue hair and a white dress while the other had red hair and a black dress, the red-head looked at me with great displeased so I ask "is there a problem?" and out of nowhere she started shouting at me like I did something wrong "YES THERE'S A PROBLEM, HOW DARE YOU TRIED TO TOUCH OUR SISTER!" I just looked at her for a moment then looked back to the beautiful woman, but yet again she shouted "HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU YOU-" the lovely lady turned to the girl and said "Misaki quit being so disrespectful!" the red-head known as Misaki became silent, the beauty turned to me and said " I apologize for my baby sister's behavior, she can be quite hot-headed sometimes". She placed her perfectly manicured hand in the air "my name is Penelope, it's a pleasure to meet you sir Wellington". I gently grabbed her hand and kissed it the blue hair girl and Penelope both giggled, but Misaki looked at me and growled Penelope glared at the girl then looked at me and said "my what a gentlemen, Miu?" she turned over to the blue hair girl and said "we should have him over for tea" Miu giggled and said "yeah! Would you sir?" Misaki glared at her twin and yelled "NO WAY MIU" Miu was stunned from her yelling and said "but...but sis" Penelope sighed and said "well Sir Wellington"

So of course I accepted the sweet offer and went to her lovely home, when I got inside I looked around and notice she was very much into Japanese culture, but while I was enjoying the work Misaki purposely bumped into me, smirk then walked away; "oh don't mind my sister" I looked next to me and saw Miu she looked up and continue "she doesn't like it when someone is flirting with big sis." ah...so that her problem, well I don't care, Miss Penelope is the most beautiful sophisticated woman in the universe.

I sat down next to Penelope and just stared, she looked at me and giggled "what?" I shook my head and sigh "You are so beautiful that you give the sun a reason to shine." she blushed and started giggling again "you are so sweet richard" as I looked into her eyes I couldn't help but move in closer and kiss her, at first she was surprised but I felt her relaxing into the kiss when she wrapped her arms around my neck, my head became cloudy and out of nowhere my head was filled with pictures of her beautiful body rubbing against me, as the pictures proceeded penelope started rubbing my chest and when she was doing that I started to feel my pants getting tighter, I broke the kiss and looked down I than notice a huge bulge in my pants. I blushed in embarrassment and looked away "great now she thinks I'm a pervert" I thought, I heard her moaning than I felt a pressure on my crotch I looked down again and her hand starting to rub me, I gulped and started moaning I looked at her and notice her face expression her eyes lowed and she was licking her lips "p-penelope, t-this feels so good" I know what you're thinking how a first-class genius like me would be acting like this...well I loved this young lady so much, I...want to make her happy so I took her hands and said "Miss. Penelope I want to make you feel good" she gave me a smile so sexy I wanted to make love to her right here she teased "and how do you suppose of doing that, my sexy prince"?


	2. Chapter 2: Love On Top

Chapter 2: Love On Top

Penelope's narration

I lead Richard to my room. Once we were there I locked the door, Richard smirked and started kissing me; I begin to moan and rubbed his cock though his pants, he broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. I thought to myself "...oh why, I just met him and already I've fallen for him" He smiled and carry me to my bed, he layed down besides me and kiss my hand...I looked away and blush "Darling, What's wrong?" I looked at him "o-oh it's just that i-it's my first time" He got on top of me and kissed my neck "than, I'll try to be gentle". Richard lifted my dress and took off my panties, than he unzip his pants and pulled his cock out...I looked at his cock and started whimpering; he looked at me and chuckled "now now darling, I promise I won't hurt you" and with that he thrust his member inside of me "AHHH RICHIE, Y-YOU'RE SO BIG" he keeps thrusting slowly at first, but went faster after I relaxed; I moaned for more so he griped the sheets and started drilling me.

Richard's narration

I didn't know what came over me, she was so beautiful that I couldn't help myself looking at her as she started screaming my name...oh the way she screamed sent me over the edge "p-penelope, if you keep screaming like that...I'll...I'll cum" she gave me a weak smile and whispered my name with the most sexiest way that I...I came. I fell on top fo her and panted in the crook of her neck. The next morning, I was woken up by penelope kissing my neck "hmmm good morning, darling" she giggled "good morning, my prince" she got up and walked to the bathroom "where are you going"? she looks at me and smirk "now now, I'm just going to take a quick shower" she left, I layed back in her bed and closed my eyes; than out of nowhere I was slapped "OW WHAT THE HELL" I looked up and saw Misaki "oh, it's you...what do you want" she got in my face and glared "Stay. Away. From my. Sister" I started laughing "that's cute, for a second there it looked like you was telling me what to do" I kept laughing until my eyes went wide, she held up my phone and smirked "w-what are you doing with my phone" she giggled "oh nothing...con-artist" I started sweating, that no good little third-rate brat "my sister hates liars and you don't want her to find out who you actually are, you leave her alone" before I could say anything, penelope walked in and glared at Misaki "Misaki, what do you think you're doing" misaki smiled "oh nothing sis" she got up and left, she scoff and walked up yo me to kiss my cheek; I gave her a fake smile. Why is Misaki doing this to me, what's her problem? I kept asking myself that...and than I thought...what would happen if Penelope knew, would she accept me...


End file.
